Chapter 861
Chapter 861 is titled "Good Actor". Cover Page Cover Page Request: Nekomamushi relaxing on a kotatsu covered in little cats. From Osaka P.N. Noda Skywalker. Short Summary Outside the wedding venue, the Fire Tank Pirates set their assassination plan into motion. Bege reviewed the escape plan with Caesar before going inside the venue with Jinbe and the Sanji Retrieval Team hiding inside his body. Inside the venue, Big Mom receives presents from her Underworld invitees, which she will open along with the Tamatebako during the banquet after the wedding. Meanwhile, Sanji struggles to control himself as he is attracted to Pudding's beauty before the two of them enter the wedding hall to begin the ceremony. Long Summary At the top of the candy stairway and the Whole Cake Chateau itself lies the Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop, which is where the Tea Party is currently going on. Vito peeks over the walls from the outside, watching in glee as Morgans talks with Vinsmoke Judge. Bege waves it off as nothing to care about, but Vito points out that there are a lot of high-profile guests here, including Charlotte Family children Perospero, Compote, Katakuri, Smoothie, Daifuku, and Oven. He expresses his apprehension at going against people like this, confusing the door homie nearby. Inside the walls of the rooftop, a Chess Soldier presents the portrait of Mother Carmel to Big Mom, and Big Mom is excited to see her. Her guests go along with the excitement, despite not knowing who Carmel is. However, a first-time guest asks about Carmel's significance, causing Big Mom to knock him out with Haoshoku Haki in a fit of rage. The emperors of the Underworld then present Big Mom with their gifts for her and Pudding, delighting her even more. Upon Morgans' prompting, Big Mom then reveals the Tamatebako in her possession, and says she will open it for everyone to see along with all her other presents during the banquet after the wedding ceremony. Outside, two members of the Fire Tank Pirates report to Bege, having finished their preparations. Bege confirms that the cooks have all come to the tea party, that the exits are all blocked off, and that communications are jammed with a Horned Den Den Mushi. Bege commends his men before telling them to get changed. Bege then tells Caesar to come out of his body with the escape mirror, and the scientist emerges holding a very large mirror. Bege then instructs Caesar to hide the mirror and explains that his job would be to fly in with the mirror once Big Mom starts shrieking, allowing the assassination party to escape into it after killing Big Mom. The door homie is shocked to see Bege with Caesar and wonders what they are plotting, but Bege notices it and has Gotti cut off its face, killing it. With 30 minutes before the ceremony, Bege looks inside his body to see if everyone is ready, but is shocked to see Luffy and his crewmates sleeping. Jinbe tells him to let them sleep, as they had not slept since their arrival on Whole Cake Island. He promises to wake them up 10 minutes before the ceremony starts, and Bege threatens to leave them behind if they become a hindrance. Bege then tells Caesar to get back inside his body and prepares to enter the venue, stating that there is no going back once he does so. Meanwhile, in the bride and groom room on the ninth floor, Sanji and Pudding sit next to each other, with Sanji remarking that this feels like a dream. Putting on an act, Pudding tearfully asks if this is a good or a bad dream, causing Sanji to become lovestruck at her beautiful appearance. He tries his best to remember that Pudding is acting and intends to kill him, but then tells her she can kiss him on the forehead during the ceremony if she wants. However, Pudding claims she will kiss him on the lips, causing Sanji to get a massive nosebleed and crash into the wall. Outwardly, Pudding expresses concern for him, but inwardly she is sick of his behavior and eager to kill him as soon as possible. Later, as the tea party is in full swing, the wedding ceremony begins, with Sanji and Pudding flying in on a giant teacup carried by Zeus. The guests celebrate, while Bege notices that Sanji is caught up with his attraction to Pudding and notes what a "good actor" Sanji is. Quick References Chapter Notes *More members of the Charlotte Family are introduced: **The eldest daughter and the Minister of Fruit Charlotte Compote. **The third son Charlotte Daifuku. **The fourth son Charlotte Oven. *A picture of Mother Carmel is shown. **Big Mom shows that she does not like anyone asking about her relationship with the picture, getting so upset that she unleashes Haoshoku Haki upon the man who asks. *Bege’s men block all routes to the wedding venue and jam all communications. **The Den Den Mushi that they use to jam communications is called a Horned Den Den Mushi. *Luffy and his group are hiding inside Bege’s body. *Pudding and Sanji's wedding begins. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 861